


Force Dyad

by Dewstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cosplay, Explicit Language, M/M, Nico Is A Mess, Star Wars Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewstorm/pseuds/Dewstorm
Summary: Will is dragging Nico to a Star Wars convention and absolutely nothing can go wrong.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts out of the ground* so i heard that will solace likes star wars?

Nico stared at himself in the mirror of his cabin and couldn't stop a heavy sigh from leaving his lips. He wore a black tunic that cinched at the waist with a thick black belt and black leggings. To complete the colorful look, he also wore black boots and was draped in an ominous hooded cape.

Oh, and the cape was black too. 

It kind of pissed Nico off that the outfit didn’t significantly diverge from his usual clothes. It pisses him off even more because he could see himself just casually wearing this for a day of camp activities. 

As he gazed at his reflection, Nico remembered when The Force Awakens first came out. Back then, he and Will had just started dating and Nico had realized in shear horror that Will was a Star Wars fanatic. Will had coerced him to watch all the previous Star Wars films in preparation. Will had been practically vibrating in his seat as he waited for the opening crawl to play in the theater. 

So one could imagine Will’s absolute delight when Kylo Ren emerged on the screen as a pale-skinned, black-wearing, parental-angst-riddled, vengeful, grudge-holding, whiny baby. 

Will had pointed to the screen and stared in awe, “Nico, that’s you.”

Wow.

Nico had almost stormed out of the theater in offense and all he could think for the rest of the film was ‘is this how people see me?’ 

Flash forward four years and all of the sequel films have been released and Will adored all of them. Nico had to admit that he took joy in watching Will get excited to the point he couldn’t even sit still when talking about anything Star Wars related. 

That nerd.

And it always made getting Will gifts exponentially easier as Nico could just google ‘star wars stuff’ and pick one of the millions of toys and figurines available with the confidence that Will would love it no matter what. 

But there are the negatives to having a Star Wars boyfriend.

Like conventions. 

Will and Nico were now old enough to leave camp without a chaperone and they were also allowed leave for an extended period of time. This was wonderful for dates and short trips that helped Nico and Will grow their relationship into adulthood with that new independence. 

Will had always wanted to go to the New York City convention since he was little, but as a demigod and year-round camper, he was never permitted for his own safety. However, he was now old enough and had a big, bad son of Hades to protect him if anything monstrous happened.

So, Nico felt obligated to attend the convention with his boyfriend to celebrate Will’s first experience. 

But.

There was a twenty-first-century concept that Nico was not familiar with when he agreed to go.

The majestic art of cosplay. 

This was why Will took Nico’s measurements and worked tirelessly with Drew to create the Kylo Ren outfit in which Nico was currently adorned. In Nico’s right hand he held the unique lightsaber that Will sheepishly admitted he spent three hundred dollars on because he had to ‘get a good one, no Nico, I will not take any criticism for my financial purchases.’

“Nico!” Nico heard Will yell from outside his cabin door. His boyfriend followed up his call with several rapid knocks on the door, “Please let me see my Kylo Ren!”

Nico physically couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He knew Will put a lot of effort (and money) into this costume, but Nico also never felt like more of an idiot. 

And Nico’s done many idiotic things. 

“Ok, but as long as you admit to me that seeing me as Kylo Ren is a weird sex thing you’re in to,” Nico called back to the door as he walked towards it. It has been a running at camp that Will was in attracted to Kylo Ren, where Will’s response was typically either playfully offended or he sarcastically doubles down on the idea while comparing Kylo Ren to Nico.

He heard Will through the door dramatically gasp at his comment and state, “You’ve got me, this was just a ploy to make you hotter.” 

Nico laughed and pulled opened the door to expose himself to his boyfriend and the early morning sun.

Will stared at him quizzically, “Um, Nico, I told you to put on the costume. You’re just wearing your clothes.”

Hades, his boyfriend is annoying.

“Wow Will has anyone ever told you that you’re the funniest person to ever walk this planet,” Nico grumbled back as Will chuckled. 

Will himself was wearing a cream-colored tunic that was also cinched at the waist with a brown belt. He sported light brown leggings with darker brown boots. His boyfriend had told him that he was cosplaying as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also holding a suitcase which Nico found amusing considering his outfit. Obi-Wan Kenobi going on vacation.

“But really!” Will said as his face lit up in delight. “You look absolutely amazing!”

Will reached forward to tug at Nico’s clothes as if to straighten them out while Nico got lost in thought on how much he loved making his boyfriend smile like that as Will continued, “you’ll be the most amazing Kylo Ren at the convection.”

Nico sighed, “Let’s just get out of here before too many people see us.”

Their plan was to drive straight to the convention instead of their hotel, so Will insisted that they get dressed before the car ride because he didn’t want to put his outfit on in a public bathroom.  
So Nico had to deal with the grim reality that he’d have to walk through camp dressed up as Kylo Ren. 

Will should never doubt that Nico would do anything to make him happy. 

Nico grabbed his suitcase and backpack from inside his cabin and walked out the door. The suitcase was for normal-people clothes and demigod weapons, backpack for toiletries and drachmas. After closing the door behind him, the two of them begun their stroll (or death march) towards where Jules-Albert was parked right outside of camp.

Several campers pointed at them and giggled. Will remained unbothered as Nico felt like a pot that was about to boil over.

To avoid going into full rage mode, Nico turned to talk to Will.

“You know,” Nico pondered. “I know you’re supposed to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you look like you could be any Jedi.”

Will immediately stopped walking.

Will turned to Nico with his wide blue eyes, shock evident with his raised brows and parted lips. 

“Nico,” Will whispered, “That was literally the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Nico had a feeling Will meant it. 

Oops.

Wasn’t Nico just thinking about how he liked to make Will happy?

“Um,” Nico panicked, he figured he should explain. “I mean, Obi-Wan doesn’t really wear any defining pieces of clothing… he just wears the Jedi robes? Right? There’s nothing really about your costume that says ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi.’”

Nico should really just never speak. Like ever. Live mute. Cut out his own tongue. Then feed his tongue to a harpy. Then kill that harpy. And burn the body. Scatter the ashes.

Will wordlessly turned his betrayed eyes away from Nico without a word and began stalking forward towards the car.

Oh gods. 

Will typically followed the rule of “if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all”, so this was a very bad sign indeed.

Nico has forgotten Will’s birthday, called Will’s mom ‘Nancy’ to her face, dyed Will’s hair black without his permission (long story), critiqued Will’s cooking as ‘palatable at best’, referred to Will’s music ability as mediocre, and accidentally sent the entire infirmary (which was EMPTY at the time) into a hole Nico created in the ground (short story, but embarrassing so Nico won’t tell it).  
Will was not nearly as upset at those events then he was just then at Nico insulting his Star Wars cosplay. 

He watched Will put his suitcase into the trunk of the car and then go around the car to slide himself into the back seat. 

Nico grimaced and lunged his suitcase and backpack towards the car. He felt racked with guilt as he put his own suitcase in the trunk. He hated it when he upsets Will, especially since he was so excited just seconds ago. 

Nico brought his backpack with him in the backseat and sat anxiously next to Will. 

Jules-Albert probably took them settling in as them being ready to leave because he started the engine to begin their hour-long drive. 

Nico spared a nervous glance at Will. 

Oh gosh, Nico was so bad at this stuff. Will was the talker, the solver of verbal problems. 

Nico viewed this trip as the start of them experiencing their relationship as ‘adults’, and he’s already fucking it up. Why couldn’t he have just said that Will was the best, most authentic-looking Obi-Wan Kenobi in the whole galaxy? 

Will’s body language was awful. Legs and arms crossed, facing the window. Looking like a very forlorn Jedi knight. 

Nico looked down at his three hundred dollar lightsaber as he realized he was gripping it hard. 

Hm. 

“You know Will, this is the coolest lightsaber-”

“Oh shoot, my lightsaber!” Will interrupted as he flinched and looked at his hands horrified. “I forgot it in my cabin! STOP THE CAR!”

The car hadn’t been moving. 

Seeing the golden opportunity to be responsible for making Will happy again, Nico quickly said, “Oh, I can go run and grab it!”

“I-”

“No, it’s fine! I’ll be quick!” Nico hurried as he was already getting out of the car with his backpack and lightsaber. 

Will gave him the most adorable shy smile. He probably could tell Nico was trying to right his traitorous, unforgivable wrong, “Thanks Nico, my lightsaber is on my bunk… and I’m sorry for getting upset.”

Nice. Will was always the best a bridge-mending. 

Nico couldn’t help be smiling back, “I should have never insulted a Jedi master.”

He closed the door. Backpack on, lightsaber in hand, and started sprinting across camp towards the Apollo cabin. 

The momentum of Nico running caused his lightsaber blade to pop out and turn bright red. Nico didn’t want to slow down to push it back in, so he dealt with the fact he was dressed as Kylo Ren with an evil, fictional weapon in camp to the great amusement of those who spotted him. 

When he got to the Apollo cabin, he all but ripped the front door off its hinges. Kayla and Austin, the other year-rounders, looked up in shock (and a decent amount of fear), of Nico entering in full Kylo Ren attire. 

Nico ignored them as he spotted the lightsaber on Will’s bunk and moved forward. Determined. Focused.

He took his backpack off and placed it on Will’s bed in order to unzip it. He grabbed the lightsaber and gently placed it inside next to his toothbrush and deodorant. 

Austin then sighed, “Is this a weird sex thing between you and our brother?”

“Yeah,” Kayla added. “Is he dressed up as Rey?”

Ok, she definitely knew Will was going as Obi-Wan… unless she thought he was just another generic Jedi knight like Nico did earlier. 

“Makes sense,” Austin quipped. “Dark side and light side. Hades and Apollo.” 

Nico gave them his attention, “I can almost guarantee this is a weird sex thing that Will has.” 

Will’s siblings giggled. 

Austin feigned swooning, “Oh please, Sith Lord Kylo Ren! Please don’t give in to the darkness!”

Kayla continued, “Show me the light side!”

Their giggles turned to loud laughs. 

Nico squinted, “Kylo Ren isn’t a Sith Lord.”

Kayla’s eyebrows shot up and she pretended to be shocked, “Oh no! Will turned you into a nerd too?!”

Nico felt embarrassed, “Ugh, you don’t have to know Star Wars to know he’s not a Sith Lord…”

Kayla put her hand on Austin’s shoulder, “He’s standing there in a Kylo Ren outfit and pretending to not be a nerd.”

Austin nodded solemnly, “Denial is hard to watch.”

“Sorry if I do things for my boyfriend!” Nico snarled. “I’m trying to make your brother happy.” 

Austin shrugged, “You loved Mythomagic, but you can’t admit your love for Star Wars?”

“Because,” Nico was beginning to wonder why he was still in this conversation. He usually loved his time with Kayla and Austin, but they also can be thoroughly enjoy their teasing. “I actually do like Mythomagic, but you do see me dressing up as...um… well, Hades? Other greek gods? And going to conventions?”

“I think you actually love Star Wars more than Will does and you’re just ashamed,” Kayla nodded to herself.

“I don’t have time for this,” Nico shoved past them, his cape flowing behind him dramatically. 

Their laughter didn’t cease as Nico slammed the door behind him and stalked back to the car.

He knew they were playing, but Nico had felt embarrassed and ashamed of doing or liking anything since he arrived in the twenty-first century. So, it kind of triggers him to hear about Mythomagic and how much fun he used to think it was until the world came crashing down around him. He’s not used to liking ‘media’ or ‘entertainment’. He lived in the 1930s, then in the Lotus Casino for what felt like only a couple months, then Camp Halfblood, then all alone, before coming back to Camp Halfblood and finding Will. That’s when he got to start enjoying some of the simpler things in life… like franchise movies. 

He came out of these thoughts when he saw the car in front of him. 

He opened the car down, saw Will beaming at him and realized that he couldn’t brood anymore looking at that face. 

Nico smiled as he sat down and closed the door.

“What is it?” Nico asked playfully as Will continued to look at him.

Will reached out and hugged Nico close to him, “I just want to thank you for coming with me. I know it annoys you, but I’m really happy we're going.”

Nico hugged him back and mumbled into Will’s shoulder, “It doesn’t annoy me, just a little embarrassed.”

Will put his hands on Nico’s shoulders and pulled back to look him in the eye before smirking, “Look, once we get to New York City, no one is going to know who you are and I swear there will be hundreds of other people who look way more kraking stupid than you.”

Nico sighed and leaned in to kiss Will, “If you say so.”

And just like that, Jules-Albert sped off towards New York City. 

Nico and Will started chatting. Mostly Will discussing their plan for when they enter the convention center. He talked about everything he wanted to see, what panels to attend, what he wanted to buy, etc. 

Time ticked away as Will opened his book of Star Wars terminology and started practicing saying the phrases out loud. 

“Not the brightest lightsaber in the galaxy means that someone is dumb.”

Nico nodded, “I mean that's pretty obvious from context clues.”

Will looked up suddenly, “Oh by the way, did you put my lightsaber in the trunk?”

Every inch of Nico’s body went cold.

Why.

Why. Gods why. 

Nico could picture his backpack containing Will’s lightsaber laying on his bed in the Apollo cabin. 

He had flashbacks to Kayla and Austin, despicably shaming his knowledge of Star Wars as he stranded the poor, innocent backpack with the precious saber of light to storm out in justified rage.

They were too close to New York City to justify turning around to get it and if Nico tried to shadow travel that distance he'd definitely pass out.

Nico knew Will would be devastated if he told him the truth, that he is without his lightsaber, but he needed to confess. 

It was the right thing to do. Will would want him to confess. Will valued his honesty.

“Yep. I did.”

Will nodded and turned back to his book.

Fuck. 

It’s okay. 

Nico could fix this.

He just needed to make sure Will doesn’t figure out the truth. 

Nico would just have to find his boyfriend a lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you silly porgs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to convolution: the story

Will had been content with Nico’s answer.

Nico almost wished that Will would have questioned him more, so he’d have another opportunity to confess his crime. His atrocious, irrevocable wrongdoings.

But, Will being the superior boyfriend, trusted Nico.

It made Nico’s heart physically hurt.

No!

It’s fine, Nico.

You are protecting Will’s feelings, Nico.

If he knew the truth he’d panic and be sad.

All you need to do is find a new lightsaber before he noticed. 

The plan was to have Jules-Albert drop them off at the convention center while they leave their luggage in the car. Then later tonight when the day was over, he’d drive them to their hotel for the night and they’d take their luggage out. 

They finally turned into the parking lot of the convention center and Nico hoped his nervous-sweats weren’t leaking through his Kylo Ren robes.

“I’ll get my lightsaber from your bag?” Will formed his statement as a question as he unbuckled his seat when Jules-Albert pulled up to the front of the building they’d be entering.

Ah! 

“Ah!” Nico yelped and grabbed Will’s wrist as he tried to exit the car. “No! I’ll get it! You need to...um…”

Nico hurriedly looked out the window and saw a man standing outside on the sidewalk selling what appeared to be BB8 plush.

Perfect. 

“Could you, uh, go stand in line for one of those toys?” Nico asked, he could hear the quiver in his voice as he rambled. “I really want one, they look like they’re going to sell out fast, like really fast, I can’t handle human interaction, please stand in line and get me one? It’s the only thing I had in mind to buy, BB8 is my favorite character. I just can’t handle the line, you know?”

Nico mentally crossed his fingers. 

But then remembered that some see crossing fingers as bad luck and mentally uncrossed his fingers.

Will glanced out his window and saw the small line forming next to the man selling cheap-looking, ugly-looking, illegal-looking BB8s. He looked back over a Nico with a worried expression. He knew something is wrong.

But his sweet, sweet William just squinted and said, “Sure Nico, but whatever it is that you’re doing, please do not get arrested.”

And with that, his boyfriend gracefully stumbled out of the car and approached the vendor. 

And Nico… he moved fast. 

As soon as Will turned his back, Nico launched himself out of his door and quickly assessed his surroundings. Will was already beginning to converse with the other people in line. Perfect. That meant he wouldn’t be paying Nico much attention.

Nico imagined that he probably didn’t have time to go purchase a lightsaber from inside the convention hall, plus Will had the tickets on him.

Because Will didn’t trust Nico to not lose the tickets. 

:/

Figures. 

Nico quickly scanned through the cosplayers and other attendees who were lingering outside. Jedi robes, Darth Vaders, so many Kylo Rens, Leias of all outfits, some more ambitious individuals who were going as aliens like Wookies, Ewoks, whatever the fuck Greedo is, etc. 

Many had lightsabers…

And even most non-cosplayers had lightsabers…

Now, Nico knew that Will hated the idea of stealing. 

Well, he mostly just hated crime in general.

You know, like a normal person should. 

Nico reasoned that if Will _had_ to steal, he’d probably want to steal from a non-cosplayer so as to not ruin the cosplayer’s outfit.

Regardless, Will never had to know it’s stolen goods, but the reason made Nico feel better about himself. 

Nico spotted a girl sitting on the far end of the stairs leading up to the building wearing an ‘I have the high ground’ t-shirt. She set down the lightsaber she was holding next to her to accept the sandwich her friend was passing to her. 

And it was really so easy once Nico spotted it. 

Nico ducked behind Jules-Albert’s car and shadow travelled right behind where the girl was sitting, snatched her lightsaber, and shadow travelled back to where he was seconds earlier behind the car.

Problem. Solved. 

He stood up to look over at the girl. She hadn’t noticed it was gone. Her friend, who was eating her own sandwich, didn’t look like they just saw Kylo Ren appear out of nowhere, rob her friend, and then vanish just as fast. Even if anyone had just seen him shadow travel, who knew what the mist would have made them witness. 

So, Nico figured he’s golden. 

He waved Jules-Albert goodbye as the zombie zoomed off to Hades-knows-where, and looked over to see Will at the front of the line exchanging money for a BB8. 

Nico approached excitedly. 

Feeling on cloud nine baby!

That sure was a close one!

Will turned away from the vendor after saying goodbye to friends he had apparently made before he walked towards Nico. 

Will held out the poorly-made, hand-sized BB8 plush out to Nico, “This was literally 20 dollars.”

Nico accepted the little droid and handed over the (stolen) lightsaber in turn, “I’ll pay you back?”

Will shook his head affectionately and then chuckled when Nico looked overwhelmed by his hands being full of his lightsaber and BB8.

Will took Nico’s lightsaber out of his hand and moved to latch it on a hook on the side of Kylo-Ren’s belt and then took BB8 and stuffed it in a pocket that was apparently in the side of his tunic, leaving Nico hands-free.

Nico glared at him. 

“I’ve been carrying that thing all day,” He grumbled.

Will only smirked, grabbed Nico’s hand, and pulled them towards the door. Nico felt immense relief wash over him about not fucking things up. 

Nervous-sweats gone. 

Time to attend a Star Wars convention unencumbered.

The convention hall did feel like outer space. Bright colors, weird characters, foreign languages. Booths upon booths containing merchandise of characters Nico had never even heard of, and he’s unfortunately seen all of the films. He couldn’t help but feel claustrophobic within the crowds of people they were pushing through. 

However, Nico was surprised at how normal he felt. Typically, he always felt like he stuck out like an ugly, emo sore. In this convention hall, he was far from the weirdest thing around.

What a novel idea.

Nico, not the weirdest.

There were also like, a million Kylo Rens running around, so Nico had nothing to be embarrassed about.

And Will was quivering in excitement, it was infectious. 

Nico was… happy? And it wasn’t just because Will was happy, Nico was finding his own satisfaction within the walls of these Star Wars halls.

“I want someone to take our picture!” Will pulled a disposable camera out of his own tunic pocket when they came across a plethora of Lego Star Wars sculptures. 

Will asked a kind-looking Ashoka to take a picture of Will and Nico in front of a replica of the Millennium Falcon. She appeared amused by the disposable camera in lieu of an iPhone but agreed nevertheless. 

“Nico, light your lightsaber,” Will asked as he pulled out his own (i.e. some poor girl’s). 

Nico gripped Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and he definitely didn’t feel a little cool as he swung it open and it turned bright red. 

Will also swung his to turn it on. 

“1, 2, 3!” The Ashoka cosplayer said then snapped the picture with the camera’s signature click and flash. Nico didn’t smile because, you know, it’s a smile and he’s Nico, but also because he felt like it fit the character. 

Then to Nico’s surprise, she awkwardly lowered the camera and grimaced, “Sorry, were you not ready? Do you want me to take it another one?”

Nico thought she was addressing him for not smiling, but he saw she was looking at Will. 

Will, who was staring blankly down at his lightsaber. 

He wasn’t posing or anything, just… standing there limply, head down, eyes piercing the glowing stick in his hand.

The glow that was a bright yellow. 

“Is your friend okay?” Asked their concerned photographer. 

Nico clenched his jaw and walked over to get the camera from her, “Yeah he’s fine, he’s just having war flashbacks… PTSD… it’s really bad.” 

She appeared weirded-out by his response as she backed away toward friends. 

Nico himself also turned around only to jump when he saw Will, still with his head down, but now glaring up at Nico. 

“Will, listen-”

“Where did you get this?”

“I found it.” 

“Found it where?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you steal it? Or did you pay for it?”

Nico's eyes drifted across the room to where a Boba Fett cosplayer was break dancing.

“Nico-” 

“I left your lightsaber on your bed. By accident.”

Will let loose a long breath through clenched teeth and let his gaze drop to the ground. His eyebrows raised and his mouth turned into a slight frown. Nico knew his boyfriend was furious.

“I just wish you would tell me these things,” Will whispered with a shake of his head. “Instead of trying to trick me. Instead of coming up with these weird plans to avoid confrontation.”

Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

Not disappointed, ‘why won’t you talk to me’, Will. 

It’s really his worst version.

Why did Nico not consider different colored lightsabers? 

Like, it’s a pretty big, obvious flaw in his plan.

He should have waited to see what color it was _before_ stealing it!

Will abruptly pushed the yellow lightsaber back into its canister. 

Nico had enough self-preservation not to say, ‘it’s just a lightsaber, no big deal’ because Nico knew this was about more than just a wrong-colored lightsaber. Will was upset that Nico wasn’t honest with him.

“Look, Will-”

“I think I’m going to take a walk around by myself for a bit,” Will mumbled, not meeting Nico’s eye. “If that’s alright with you?”

It wasn’t alright with Nico. Nope. Not at all. He did not want Will to walk away.

Nevertheless, he said nothing and watched his boyfriend turn heel to disappear amongst the memorabilia.

This left Nico, as Kylo Ren, feeling a bit more like Ben Solo.

All alone at a Star Wars convention. 

Nico suddenly felt awkward lingering where he was out in the crowd and someone politely asked him if they could take a picture with the Millennium Falcon. He didn’t practically feel like wandering around by himself, so he decided to make his way back outside. 

He saw a nearby fountain and decided that was the perfect place for rumination. Nico walked up   
to the edge of it and collapsed into a sitting position.

Now, it's a pity party time.

Ugh, Will was asking too much of him. 

So what if Nico insulted his cosplay?

So what if Nico left his lightsaber behind?

So what if Nico stole someone else’s lightsaber?

These were petty problems compared to the usual world-ending calamities they face. 

Nico didn’t do anything horribly wrong enough to warrant Will walking off like that. 

Will is overreacting, can’t he see Nico is trying?

Will was kind of being a jerk.

Nico should find him and tell him that. He should tell Will that he was too hard to please.

He stood up but flinched to a stop when he heard a large sob coming from his right.

Nico flew around to see another person sitting on the edge of the fountain.

And not just any person, but the girl he took the lightsaber from earlier. 

Uh, yeah. That’s a big yikes. 

She must have sensed Nico staring at her because she blinked up at him, her face marked in stains from her tears. 

Fuck.

But then she smiled sadly at Nico and asked in a trembling voice, “Did you come here to sulk too?”

Nico assumed he must have also looked upset, but her pointing it out made him feel defeated and drained all of a sudden. His momentum for finding Will evaporated at seeing her. He found that he couldn't help but flop back down on the edge.

He sighed in resignation, “Why are you out here?”

He knew, but he figured he deserved to hear the consequences of his actions. 

She sniffled and wiped a tear, “I-I lost my lightsaber… I love that thing. It was Rey’s lightsaber, the yellow one, you know? She’s my favorite. I just can’t believe I lost it. I got so upset I told my friends to just go in without me.”

These Star Wars fans and their lightsabers…

Hades, did Nico feel like shit. 

“What about you?” She asked with wide, wet eyes. “Why are you upset by the fountain?”

Nico frowned, “My boyfriend got mad at me for, um, forgetting to pack his lightsaber, and then, hm, uh, not telling him I forgot it until we got here.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “Sorry to hear that. Did he not accept your apology?”

Is it everyone’s mission today to make Nico feel guilty?

“Not exactly.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sure, Nico didn’t apologize but Will didn’t really give him a chance too.

However, was it Will’s responsibility to give Nico that chance when Nico knew he was actively making mistakes along the way?

Why should Will let Nico apologize for something that Nico hadn’t yet felt sorry for doing?

But… Nico did feel sorry now, spurred by seeing his boyfriend’s disappointment and this girl’s grief.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Nico lamented and placed his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I mean,” She smiled. “You are dressed as Kylo Ren. You should go have a redemption arc and go talk to your boyfriend. Is he dressed as Rey?”

She gave a light laugh, attempting to make the conversation playful.

Huh.

Redemption Arc. 

Interesting.

Instead of finding Will to argue with him, he could find Will and save the day!

He just needed to find a blue lightsaber to steal.

She looked away as she added, “Maybe all he wants is some communication from you?”

Oh shit, yeah, dumb Nico, no more deception. He literally just learned that lesson.

Communication is the key.

Nico knew his moral for today was be that he should communicate with Will instead of stealing for Will. A pretty easy lesson for most, but Nico is Nico.

Nico did intend for this trip to be an exercise for their maturing relationship and _gee_ that sure wasn’t working out so far. 

But this girl he stole from was right. He should find Will and sincerely apologize because Nico was sorry. And bring back the girl’s lightsaber.

The redemption arc begins now. 

Nico, Kylo Ren, stood tall and proud.

“Thank you,” Nico said, addressing the girl. “You’re right. I need to go find him.”

Nico started to leave before adding, “Also, stay here for the next several minutes.”

And Nico turned to race inside. 

-0-

Nico ran frantically through the hall while keeping his eyes peeled for his dumb nerd of a boyfriend. 

His demigod training made Nico a vigilant and efficient searcher which helped him find Will rather quickly.

However, Nico was surprised to see Will standing with his lightsaber lit next to a booth selling hardback copies of fanfiction and a man dressed head to toe in Star Wars merch holding a giant porg standing close to his boyfriend. 

“Are you supposed Luke? Or a dude version of Rey? Because her robes look nothing like that,” said the stranger next to Will, his tone annoyingly condescending. 

“Huh? No, sorry, I-I’m Obi-Wan…” Will said, seeming disoriented. 

“Um, sorry kid, but Obi-Wan has a blue lightsaber. Literally, everyone knows that. Rey has a yellow lightsaber. Just so you’re aware, there have been others who used a yellow lightsaber, like Luke, but never Obi-Wan,” He smirked. “You must not know dick about Star Wars. I don’t mean to be mean, but I just really hate when fake fans, who have probably only seen the movies, show up to these conventions.”

The man reached out with the arm not holding the massive porg and straightened Will’s robe. 

“Look kid, if I were you I’d just say you’re Luke, even though you’re clearly in Obi-Wan’s robes,” He smiled like he was giving great advice. “You’d keep some respect that way.”

The man’s voice had attracted a decent amount of onlookers. Some appeared vexed, others delighted with this guy fact-checking Will’s cosplay. 

Will was in peril.

Redemption arc time.

Nico unsheathed his lightsaber and ran forward to push himself between Will and the stranger.

Will stumbled back as Nico thrust his way through and bellowed, “You’re the one who doesn’t know dick about Star Wars!”

The small crowd gasped.

Nico pointed the tip of his three hundred dollar lightsaber to the chest of his enemy.

“Everyone who knows anything about Star Wars knows that Obi-Wan wielded a yellow lightsaber in a Timothy Zahn Star Wars novel!” Nico boomed in his ‘we are in the middle of a battle and I’m trying to scare my opponent’ voice.

Nico was also 100% bullshitting right now.

He knew who Timothy Zahn was because Will always left his books in Nico’s cabin and Nico would trip on them at night when he’d try to go for an insomnia walk. 

But that was not important right then. 

It was time to lie and gaslight. 

The man squinted angrily, “Obi-Wan has literally never had a yellow lightsaber. I’ve read all of Zahn’s books.”

Nico laughed in the man’s face.

Yes, his creepy laugh.

As Nico laughed, he started letting his eerie, dark energy loose. He visibly saw the man become intimidated by him. 

Nico knew he could be scary. It had its benefits, like defending your boyfriend from pompous fanboys. 

“I-I-,” The stranger stammered. 

“Look at me! In the best Kylo Ren cosplay in this whole convention and you’re going to tell me I’m wrong?” Nico looked around at the people watching them. “Hey everyone! This guy is trying to tell him,” He gestured to Will, “That his cosplay is wrong when he’s the one who doesn’t know what he’s talking about. What an idiot.”

Nico turned back to look the man in the eye, “How embarrassing.” 

Nico felt his energy seep into the crowd as they started chuckling at the man and his porg as they commented:

“Leave Obi-Wan alone!”

“I think I remember him having a yellow lightsaber?”

“That’s why I still think Rey is his granddaughter! They both used yellow lightsabers!”

“Is that guy… actually Kylo Ren?”

The man gave Nico one last frightened look before turning tail and scampering away. 

Nico looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring with raised brows and wide eyes.

Before Will could say anything, Nico grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the crowds and into a corner that was partially blocked by a booth wall. 

“Can you give me the lightsaber?” Nico asked, pointing at Rey’s yellow one.

Will, still comically stunned, wordlessly handed Nico the lit lightsaber.

Nico gripped it tightly and allowed himself to seep back into the shadows to appear back at the foundation in front of the girl.

She screamed, as one would, and flinched backward and fell into the fountain. 

Oops. 

Nico extended her lightsaber to her to grab. She stared at him dazed (and sitting in a fountain). 

“Wha-a, w-who?” she stuttered in fear.

“I’m the actual Kylo Ren. Star Wars is real. This is my redemption arc. Sorry, and thanks,” Nico said as seriously as possible before setting her lightsaber on the edge of the fountain and leaving as quickly as he came. 

Nico was not about to deal with whatever mess that had just caused.

He had bigger fish to fry.

He travelled right back to where Will was standing. 

Will gave a hard blink and waved his hands in exasperation.

“Nico, what-”

“I just returned the lightsaber to its owner and I’m sorry,” Nico blurted out. “I should have told you. And I knew that from the beginning. I just, Will, I just wanted you to be happy. I know how badly you wanted to come here today, and I know how important it is to you, and I thought if I could avoid making you upset in any way that I should at least try. But I know you don’t like it when I keep things from you, and I should have known you’d hate it if I stole you a lightsaber, so I’m sorry Will. I’m sorry I said your Obi-Wan robes looked generic, I’m sorry I left your lightsaber behind, I’m sorry that I took some girl’s lightsaber and gave you stolen goods.”

Nico paused before adding, “And I’m sorry I called your mom ‘Nancy’ that one time because I’m pretty sure I never apologized.” 

Will nodded shortly and gave a small smile, “Look, this is hard. It’s hard because I knew you were lying and,” He paused as he squinted in playful disdain, “stealing to make me happy. I know that was your intention, but that’s not what I want from you. I never want you to lie to me just to make me happy. I love you, Nico, you just have to trust me enough to know that I’ll always forgive you no matter what, and I hope you’ll always forgive me when I do something wrong.” 

Nico suddenly felt like crying, “I do trust you.”

Will’s eyes looked watery as well, “Okay. We trust each other. So I hope in the future if you, oh let’s say, forget my lightsaber at home, then you won’t commit secret crimes to cover up the mistake. I’ll probably be upset, but I’d rather be temporarily upset than lied to by you.” 

All Nico could do was nod, afraid if he’d speak he’d be full-crying at a Star Wars convention. 

So this was communication.

It’s okay.

Nico extended his arms and begged Will with his eyes for a hug.

Will flopped onto him immediately and squeezed Nico tight to his chest as he whispered, “I love you. And you’re adorable.”

“I love you too.” 

Will laughed lightly and pulled back just enough to kiss Nico.

Redemption. Achieved.

“Awww,” Nico and Will looked over to see a Padmé and an Anakin staring at them fondly as the Padmé spoke, “Are you two Kylo Ren and Rey?”

“Um, no,” Nico started, ready to fight for Will’s Obi-Wan honor.

But Will continued with, “Yes! I’m going as a guy version of Rey.”

Padme smiled and then walked off with Anakin, “That’s adorable!” 

Nico flashed Will a suspicious look as his boyfriend shrugged, “I was being a little dramatic about being Obi-Wan, and everyone’s going to assume I’m Rey since I’m hanging around a rather convincing looking Kylo Ren. I should probably just commit instead of correcting people for the rest of the trip.”

Nico nudged him, “And it goes along with your weird sex thing.”

Will nodded seriously and glanced away, “Very true.”

After that, the two walked around hand-in-hand for a little bit longer before deciding that they were too exhausted from the day to focus anymore. Nico sent for Jules-Albert to come to pick them up and take them to their hotel. 

“I’m going to have to borrow your deodorant,” Nico said to Will as they walked outside. “And your toothpaste. And your toothbrush. I left all of that behind too.”

Will chuckled and swung Nico’s hand in his, “You’re a mess.”

“Ugh,” Nico groaned. “I am so ready to get out of this outfit when we get there. No offense, but I’ve been wearing it all day and I’m sweaty in all the crevices.”

Nico saw his boyfriend blush a little, “Or, um, you leave it on a little longer… when we get to the hotel, you could wear it and, I don’t know, we could…”

Oh. 

OH!

IT IS A WEIRD SEX THING!

IT IS _NOT_ A JOKE!

Nico smirked. He will hold this over Will’s head for the rest of his gods-damn life. 

But, oh boy, they’re going to have some great communication back at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank you for reading a nonsense story about nico and will attending a star wars convention and having ~*minor relationship issues*~
> 
> i hope you know that the time you spent reading this is time you will never get back, have a wonderful day


End file.
